From Ladies's point of view
by AquaTales
Summary: They wonder, just what happen between the guys. Something definitely feel strange when they are together. Green/Red, Gold/Silver, Mitsuru/Emerald, Diamond/Pearl, N/Black. Yaoi!


**Pokémon Special Fiction:** From Ladies' Point of view

**Pairing:** Green x Red / Gold x Silver / Mitsuru x Emerald / Diamond x Pearl / N x Black

**Warning:** Yaoi

**Rate:** T [I still not sure about the rate on so I put it in T just for the safety]

**Disclaimer:** Pokemon Special / Pokekemon Adventure and the character are not mine!

**Summary:** They wonder, just what happen between the guys. Something definitely feel strange when they are together. Green/Red, Gold/Silver, Mitsuru/Emerald, Diamond/Pearl, N/Black. Yaoi!

**Edit:** Many thanks to ADifferentSortOfPerson for helping me edit this story.

* * *

**Blue's point of view**

She had been watching Red and Green's sparring for what seem like three hours already, and she was bored to hell! Will those two ever stop and try to do something other than fighting?

Well, she KNOWS that Red, as dense as he was, never had anything other than Pokémon fighting anyway. What that surprises her most was the owner of that dark, calm, green eyes.

It made her wonder why Green, the Viridian Gym Leader, as busy as he sounded, still agreed to listen to Red's request to be his sparring partner.

"Ouch!"

Her thoughts snap back when she heard the sweet voice…urr…Red's voice crying softly.

…seems like Red wasn't pay attention enough and got some burn from Green's Ninetales…

"Re…"

"Are you alright, Red?"

Wait. Did she really hear a panicked tone from Green? _The_ Green? The one who NEVER, EVER, lose his composer?

She had to pinch herself to prove that she's not dreaming, seeing Green running across the field to look at Red's wound with an amazing speed was, how should she put it? Unbelievable.

"It's nothing, really. You worry a bit too much Green"

Red is still Red. Same as ever. She doesn't see anything wrong with him.

"Are you crazy? Ninetales's fire is not something you can get away with 'nothing,' RED! You've to get a treatment right away, and I mean it!"

O…key…?

Now she sees what that keeps bugging her the whole time. Since when had Green have been this concern about Red?

"Green, I'm fine"

She saw Green glaring at Red before whispering something to the later. From this distant, she can't hear what Green is saying, but she sure that it was the cause that make Red brush. And she was sure that it was not because Red was mad too.

Her eyes narrow before her signature grin will appear on her face.

Yep. Something definitely happens between these two!

* * *

**Crystal's point of view**

If someone asked her what is the relationship between Gold and Silver is, she would be more than willing to say that they are rival.

Because what those two show is the rivalry, but are more than ready to help another when needs.

They always have faith in one another, believing that their rival will not give up no matter how bad it seem, especially when they have another in sight.

The provocations they always give, behind and in front of another, just to bring spite back for each fight.

Because of these things, she never had doubt about their rivalry.

Still…

Why does she think Gold's gaze at Silver so…loving…?

Why does she feel some change about the Smile that Silver gave to Gold…?

Why did Gold act less cheesy around the girls when Silver is near…?

And…is it jealousy that she sensed when Silver caught Gold picked up on some random girl…?

No…

She must have though too deep.

Because those two are just rivals…right…?

* * *

**Sapphire's point of view**

Did she just see Emerald pouting? Her eyes travel to the light-green haired boy, namely Mitsuru, who was trying to conciliate with Emerald

With that, she just fuses her eyebrows together.

Mitsuru and Emerald look more like…a couple…than friends…

Because she don't think friends, especially male, will pout like Emerald did it, the one with hurt and teary eyes. And she doesn't think friends, again male, will try to smooth things as gentle as Mitsuru did to Emerald.

Is it some kind of way to show your friendship? But then again, they never act like this towards Ruby either.

By the way…does she ever see these two do that with someone else?

If not, then what is it?

Sigh. Guess she'll never find out, huh?

* * *

**Platina's point of view**

She used to be jealous of the bond those two shared. They trust each other and seem to know what's on the other's mind, without asking out loud.

She guessed it was normal, considering they grew up together.

She was jealous that they can talk and share their feeling without anything to hide. She was jealous that these two can get into fights and fix the misunderstanding in just the blink of an eye.

Still, she was confused about one thing, something that bugging in her mind for some time now.

She knew that Pearl is a hot-tempered person. He likes to do and get things done as quickly as possible. He also very out-spoken, which irritates her at times.

She guesses it was good to be able to get things done without wasting anytime. Still, being too fast means you can miss something good too.

Meanwhile, Diamond is like the opposite of Pearl. He's calm, collected, often too slow to do things that make he looks like a Slowpoke, but he's also very kind-hearted. He knows how to tell people something they don't like to hear without getting them get angry.

She likes the relaxing atmosphere Diamond gives. But she thinks he's too laid back to notice something around himself.

Those two miss a lot of things that the one who stand in the middle like herself saw, for what like, a million of times.

Like the times when she catches Pearl looking at Dia with a glitter in his eyes, and it disappears before Diamond catches it.

Or the time when she saw Diamond' midnight blue eyes looking at Pearl with the most tender expression on his face. Again, the latter is moving too fast to notice it.

She couldn't help but wonder…

If Pearl's rhythm beat a little slower and Dia's melody play faster, how would the relationship between these two will be?

* * *

**White's point of view**

What is this strange feeling she gets when she sees N and Black together? The feelings that, somehow, make her feel left out intentionally, plus the unhappy glare N always gives her?

If it's about the way they use Pokémon, then isn't Black's way of fighting worse than hers?

Wait. It's not only her that received N's glare. If she remembers correctly, everyone who got too close to Black received that murderous glare from N.

Not to mention the closeness that was…far too close for best friends.

"What are you thinking, Sis? Your face look really wield." The cheerful voice that came with cold glass of water makes her reach out automatically. Which, gained her displeased glare from N who sit across the room.

"Nothing. Thanks for the water, Black"

The boy gave her a warm smile, that makes N' green eyes looks greener, if it possible.

"Black."

"Yes?" Black tilts his head a little, looking back to the person who calls out his name. No one can argue that he doesn't look adorable with that. N's smile slowly returns to his handsome face.

Once again, she felt left out.

What's with the 'there's only two of us' atmosphere?

Sigh.

* * *

**Special**

Sigh…

Yellow looked up from the tea cup to her fellow female Dex Holder but choose to keep quiet and listen to whatever they will say.

"There must be something going on between Red and Green" It was Blue who desired to break the silence.

"Red? And Green?"

"That right! I mean Green was soooo concern about Red. He was like, panicking when Red just got a scratch from his Ninetales's flame. Isn't it a bit too much? For someone like Green?"

[That because Green likes Red, and they just started going out a few days ago]

That's what she thought, sure, but she did not speak it out loud. Instead, she just offers Blue a warm smile like she always does.

"I also feel like sometimes Gold was acting like he was, how should I put it, possessive?, towards Silver. But it not just Gold, Silver also acting like that too." Crystal said thoughtfully.

[Actually, Gold and Silver are always been like that, it's just it easier to notice more than the past.]

"Mitsuru and Emerald are more like lovers than friends too!" Sapphire exclaimed.

['Cause those two really are lovers, that's why.]

Again, Yellow chose to stay silent.

"If we can tune Diamond's and Pearl's melody to the same rhythms what will happen? I wonder about that," Platina mumbled, more to herself than anyone else.

Yellow turned to her richest friend then shook her head a little.

[If that happened, those two will be more than friends for sure.]

"I'm had enough of that killer look from N whenever I'm talking to Black, too!" White protested.

[Just hang in there, White. N is just being too possessive when it comes to Black.]

But the only thing Yellow chooses to say is a simple question that isn't relate to anything the others said at all. And she still got a good response.

"Want some tea, guys?"

"Sure!"

Yellow smiled warmly before she went into the kitchen to prepare tea for her friends.

[I'm really sorry not to tell you the truth, but I already made a promise to the guys to help them keep this secret. Well, until they are ready to tell you all themselves. Just wait a little longer, that day will come soon. I just know it.]

* * *

Umm... Hey, This is my second story for Pokemon fiction that written in English. I'm still working on improving my writing so, flames and criticisms are more than welcome!

I do hope you will like my story though. XD

Thank again for ADifferentSortOfPerson for editing my story.


End file.
